Computer enclosures and other types of electronic equipment are sometimes mounted in a vertical rack structure. This technique is referred to as “rack mounting” and is frequently used, for example, with server-type computers that are accessed remotely via a network. Most rack structures for use in rack mounting include four vertical corner posts. Pairs of horizontal slide rail assemblies are attached to the corner posts to create slots or drawers into which the computer enclosures are received. Given the environments in which most rack-mounting structures are deployed, it is a desirable feature to be able to mount slide rail assemblies and the like into the rack structures without having to use tools.